Thor Odinson (Earth-416274)
Thor is the Prince of Asgard and the blood-son of Odin, All-Father of the Asgardians, and Gaea, the goddess who was one of the Elder Gods. When his irresponsible behavior threatened his homeland, he was stripped of his power and banished by his father Odin to Earth. While exiled on Earth, Thor learned humility, found love in Jane Foster, and helped to save his new friends from a destructive threat sent by his jealous half brother Loki. In the process, Thor redeemed himself in the eyes of his father and was granted access to his power once more. being welcomed back to Asgard as a hero. Personality Before his banishment to Midgard, Thor was initially conceited, arrogant, immature and stubborn. He had proven to be bloodthirsty and enjoyed the challenge of battle and combat, Ymir even states on Johutenheim that he craved war, with the Frost Giants in particular, due to being Odin's own wars with them convincing him that they where vicious monsters. This bloodlust began as early as his childhood, with Thor then jesting that he'll hunt down the Frost Giants and slay them all if he becomes king. His half brother Loki even comments that Thor would have killed the entire race of Frost Giants with his bare hands as an adult. However, it should be noted that Thor still had some honorable traits, as he notably supported his friend Sif in her goals to become a great warrior, while most others would not take her seriously. In his heart, he only wishes to live up to the expectations of his father to become a great king but, in truth he did have difficulty finding the difference between a ruler and a warrior and what makes each a good man. Thor was quick to anger and could act rashly to a situation such as when Asgard was broken into his first instinct was to attack the Johtuns to dissuade them to ever do a similar stunt again. Later on he, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three launched an all-out attack on Jotunheim, ignoring the fact that they'd be sorely outnumbered which seems to stem from arrogance, although at the time he only went to achieve answers on how they infiltrated Asgard. When the Frost Giants had ruined his coronation, he reacted by angrily flipping over a table and finally when he was later insulted by a Frost Giant on Jotunheim, Thor reacts by promptly decapitating the former with Mjölnir and started a fight with the other Frost Giants. Due to coming from royalty and spending all of his life in Asgard, Thor was out of place in Midgard as his boisterous personality was often part of his charm in Asgard and he was unaware of the customs and norms on Earth. For instance, when he had smashed a cup of a drink that he liked while bellowing "another" (thinking it appropriate in Midgard), demanded a horse at a pet store and walked in the middle of a street. His vocabulary and terms of endearment were also antiquated and out of place in the modern times he was trapped within, baffling everyone around him and leading them to believe he was delusional even though it was simply how people spoke upon Asgard. After returning to arrest Loki, Thor had seemed to gain tact but still thought that Bilgesnipe were existent on Earth. In addition, Thor was shown to initially be quite vain and egotistical. For example, while being restrained by doctors and guards at a hospital, he describes himself as "mighty." He was also left dumbfounded when he found himself restrained only claiming in disbelief that "it's not possible" due to never have losing a battle beforehand with his godlike powers. When his irresponsibility and arrogance placed his home Asgard and the Nine Realms in danger, his father, Odin, banished Thor to Midgard and stripped him of all his powers. That, in addition to him discovering that he was no longer worthy of Mjölnir's power put Thor into a state of depression. This, along with Loki lying that Odin died, humbles him greatly and during his time on Midgard, fell in love with the human Jane Foster which finally taught him the humility and wisdom he was lacking. Hence, after his adoptive brother Loki sent the Destroyer to kill him, Thor defended the Warriors Three and the townspeople of New Mexico and selflessly gave up his own life for the town, thereby finally became worthy of Mjölnir again. After regaining his power, Thor would take to often holding back his great powers, unless battling an opponent of equivalent strength and durability, which Thor notably holding back in all of his duels with Loki, believing that his "brother" was still in there somewhere." Thor, however, did still appear to be somewhat hot-tempered, as when he met with Iron Man for the first time, the two battled in the woods, with Thor then proceeding to charge at Captain America, when the latter intervened. However, he quickly came to see that he and the other Avengers were fighting for the same cause, and befriended them, notably saving Black Widow from an enraged Hulk. At this time, Thor would become far more responsible than before, since as soon as the Bifrost was regenerated by energy from the Tesseract, Thor took it upon himself to safeguard the worlds of the Nine Realms that had fallen into chaos and conflict in the Asgardians' absence. Thor also became somewhat somber and Sif herself noticed this personality shift from how he used to celebrate all night long to simply staring idly at the ongoing feast of his friends. Thor has learnt from his mistakes and has grown to such lengths that he surpasses Loki and even Odin. He was willing to commit treason and spare his enemies if it was honourable as he destroys the Bifrost to spare Jotunheim and free Loki, going against the Allfather by taking Loki to Svartelheim to destroy Malekith as Odin's way would result in countless of Asgardians' death. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Asgardian/Elder God Hybrid Physiology:' Biologically half-Asgardian on his father's side and half-Elder God on his mother's side; Thor possesses a number of superhuman attributes common among the Asgardian and other gods. However, due to his unique birth, some are considerably more developed than those of the vast majority of his race. Thor's skin, muscle, and bone tissues have several times the density of the same tissues in the body of a human being, contributing to his superhuman weight. He is invulnerable to powerful energy blasts, weighted impacts, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces. Even without his godly power Thor is still physically the strongest and most durable of all the Asgardians. **'Superhuman Strength:' In addition to being the God of Thunder, Thor is also the Asgardian God of Strength, as such he is physically the strongest of the Asgardian gods. His feats include destroying an arch weighing over a million tons, He has effortlessly snapped adamantium alloy cables by simply flexing. He pushed over the leaning Tower of Pisa with his finger. His punch when met with same force has leveled a countryside and even closed dimensional rifts. He has towed the island hydrobase into New York Harbor. After being damaged in a battle, Thor literally holds up the George Washington Bridge long enough for Damage Control to fix it. Wonder Man conceded Thor as his superior. He has also resisted the gravity of a neutron star. he easily flipped a ceremonial table full of food and dishware that weighed at least several hundred pounds. He knocked a Frost Giant several meters into the sky which only stopped when it hit the mountain side. He knocked another Frost Giant to the ground with a single blow from Mjlonir and then kicked it several meters away from him. He knocked out several Frost Giants with only a single blow each and on occasion has even knocked out multiple Frost Giants with a single blow at the same time. He possessed enough strength to kill a Frost Monster with a single blow, the act in question saving his friends. Thor also went toe-to-toe with the all powerful Destroyer. Thor knocked Loki through the Bifrost monitor walls in their battle. He was also able to destroy the Bifrost bridge when it was frozen to stay open and threatened to destroy Jotunheim. He was able to battle hordes of Frost Giants with great ease. In his battle against a supercharged Iron Man, Thor managed to gain the upper hand. With Mjölnir, he was able to hold off against the Hulk for a long time. It should also be noted that during his battle with the Hulk, Thor's blows were easily capable of staggering and in some cases knocking the Hulk around, something very few being have been shown to be capable of. He was able to battle the hordes of Chitauri foot soldiers throughout New York. Along with Mjölnir and with one simple strike, he was able to flip a car over, killing several Chitauri soldiers. He also broke out of a Adamantium-vibranium alloy container S.H.I.E.L.D. created to contain the Hulk. His strength extends his ability to leap distances far in excess of human capability as shown twice. The first time was when he charged at Loki in the Bifrost Bridge chamber and went through the wall. The second time was when he charged at Captain America with Mjölnir in the forest. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Thor's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human and most other Asgardians. As a result, his muscles produce practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans and most other members of his race. His virtually inexhaustible stamina enables him to exert himself at peak capacity for an undefined period of time without tiring at all. **'Invulnerability:' Being a god whose heritage is both half-Asgardian and half-Elder God affords Thor virtual invulnerability and immunity to such human ailments as diseases, toxins, poisons, corrosives, fire, electrocution, asphyxiation, and he has a immunity to heat and subzero and lead and radiation poisoning. Thor has flown through the heart of stars. He withstood what he thought to be the weight of a score of planets. Thor was able to survive direct multiple blasts from the Asgardian Destroyer. Thor also once took a glancing hit by a Doomsday Bomb that was capable of ravaging an entire planet, and soon after that explosion he fell from space (leaving a crater miles wide) to a planet called Pangoria. He has withstood a blast from Odin, and even survived blasts from Celestials. With his powers reduced in half, Thor was able to withstand a blow from the Skurge the Executioner's axe. Thor is extremely difficult to kill as his life force is considerably augmented by his godlike heritage, and Mjölnir. Thor can even survive absolute zero temperatures, and even though he was trapped inside, he showed no discomfort after being rescued by Hulk and immediately resumed battle. **'Superhuman Speed:' Thor can move at extreme speeds. Thor can fly to the sun in a matter of minutes. Thor was even able to strike down a moving Quicksilver and has claimed to have fought foes faster than him. He can throw Mjölnir at several times the speed of light and also swing Mjölnir at several times the speed of light while his strength was reduced in half. It has been established that the speed of Thor's hammer transcends both time & space. In addition, Thor can appear anywhere across the Universe or other dimensions in just seconds. Thor could visually detect objects that move at fantastic speeds (this happened when Thor was the target of artillery fire and when he saw the speedy Hermes.) Thor once stated that he was as fast as the lightning he commands. Thor can twirl his cape so fast that he creates a tornado. He was also able to tackle the Hulk through a wall in the Helicarrier before the Hulk would strike the Black Widow, in a split second, visibly appearing as a blur. **'Superhuman Agility:' Thor's agility, balance, and bodily coordination make him a great warrior in battle. He moves with incredible grace and speed despite his size and body density. He was able to dodge the wing of a jet fighter thrown at him by the Hulk while they battled in the hangar bay. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite his astounding resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Thor. After seemingly being killed by the Detroyer and proving himself worthy of Mjölnir, Thor regained his full power and immediately healed himself in seconds. Seconds after being stabbed in the stomach by Loki using Gungnir on the Bifrost bridge, Thor calls forth a thunderbolt with Mjölnir knocking down Loki and stands up completely healed. He was also stabbed by one of Loki's throwing knives but it did little more than distract and annoy him. **'Advanced Longevity:' It is a common misconception that Thor and the other Gods of Asgard are truly immortal. Thor and the other members of his race do age but at a rate so slow that to other beings they give the appearance of immortality. Thor has been stated to be thousands of years old which makes his life span incomparable to that of the human beings which he protects. When the Asgardians consume the Golden Apples that are cultivated by the goddess Idunn, they are able to maintain themselves in their physical prime. An exception occurred when Thor temporarily became the Rune King, effectively becoming immortal and improving his powers immensely. **'Earth Control:' After his resurrection, Thor has accepted his heritage as a child of the Elder Goddess Gaea and gained the ability to control the Earth. He has demonstrated this ability by being able to create continental-spanning chasms and earthquakes that are off the Richter Scale in the Earth itself. He can control landslides and avalanches. **'Teleportation:' Thor can teleport within a single dimension, or across the various dimensional places of the Nine Worlds of Asgard. **'Energy Manipulation:' Thor has stated that he relies on the power of Mjölnir too often. Mjölnir does afford powers and abilities that he would not normally have, but Mjölnir is a tool, and Thor has natural energy manipulation abilities without Mjölnir. During Ragnarok, Thor had seen his family and friends fall to Loki's army and he reached down into himself for strength he never realized before and projected an energy blast so powerful that he knocked out Durok the Demolisher, who was so powerful that Thor, even with Mjölnir, was barely able to hold his own against. He can always projects omni-directional blast. ***'Lightning/Electrokinesis:' Thor usually uses Mjölnir to channel his storm abilities but he is capable of discharging lightning bolts from his hands. ***'Rain:' Thor can summon rain without the use of Mjölnir. **'Chronokinesis:' The Power of Time. Thor at one point had the ability to use Mjölnir to travel through time. By spinning Mjölnir faster than light, Thor could open a portal to the fourth dimension of time to travel to the past and the future. By swinging Mjolnir in a precise manner, Thor can circumvent time by creating a time warp around certain areas. Thor has used Mjölnir to reverse time to defeat the Abomination, protected himself and others from being frozen in time, overcome a time portal of Hades's, froze time around Odin to protect him from Hela taking him, and taken a reporter beyond time and space to the era of the dinosaurs and millions of years into the future. **'All-Tongue:' When Thor speaks with the All-Tongue anyone who hears him will hear him speak their native language in their hearts. Abilities *'Indomitable Will:' Thor has shown to have a powerful force of will, so much so that he has defied the will of his father Odin, who is his king and is bound to serve him, on several occasions if he feels the need to do so. He does not back down from any foe, does not give into a fight and is willing to lay down his own life in defense of others. *'Expert Combatant:' A little known fact about Thor is that not only is he known throughout history as the Norse God of thunder and strength, but also of war. Since birth, he has been groomed to be Asgard's finest warrior. He has shown proficiency in hand-to-hand combat, aerial combat, swordsmanship, mace wielding, hammer throwing, and wrestling. Being a God of War, he has mastered various fighting styles (historical and modern) from both Asgard and Earth. *'Mind Resistance:' Thor has the ability to resist the mental influence of powerful beings. He resisted a mind thrust attack of the Rigellians, the magical music of Ares, a mental attack from Glory, Morgana le Fay's attempt to dominate his mind, resisted the power of the Eye of Horus, and the mind blast of the Super-Beast. *'Some Knowledge of Magic:' Thor was able to cast an illusion, after years watching Loki prowess in manipulating magic. *'Allspeak:' Thanks to the Allspeak Thor can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. *'Skilled Tactician:' For millenia, he has lead Asgard into battle against overwhelming forces with great leadership and employing effective strategies and tactics. Thor serves as the as the first choice to defend Asgard from it's enemies. He has earned the trust of his fellow Asgardians to follow him into battle. When Odin died after his battle with Surtur, all of Asgard was behind the idea to follow Thor as the new King of Asgard. *'Talented Public Speaker:' Thor has addressed Asgardian masses, rallied troops and Avengers teammates into battle. He has also married some of his Avengers teammates and given compassionate eulogies. *'Highly Influential Connections:' During his life, Thor has served Asgard as it's Prince, Lord, and King and with these positions he has had access to the wealth of Asgard to pay an Oklahoma land owner for the land he put Asgard on, all the weapons and magical artifacts in Asgard and field command of Asgard's forces in Odin's stead. As a founding member of the Avengers, he has a good reputation among Earth's heroes who would answer his call if needed and he would answer their call in return. He also has good relations with gods from other pantheons. *'Gifted Intellect:' Thor's time among Tony Stark and the Avengers also gave him great knowledge of complex Earthly systems of electronics and the ability to modify the systems for his own purposes. However, his scientific skills have not been mentioned later in his career. He is however shown to be an avid reader of books written by other deities when he needs to learn new information. Paraphernalia Transportation *Bifrost *Quinjet Weapons *'Mjölnir:' Thor has been entrusted with Mjölnir, a mystical hammer forged from the heart of a dying star. Odin himself stated that Mjölnir's power has no equal. Mjölnir has a number of elemental powers. Constructed of uru and combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, it is for all intents and purposes, indestructible. It has deflected blasts from the Destroyer and reflect a blast back into the Destroyer and several energy blasts from invading aliens. Thor often uses the hammer as a physical weapon, with almost nothing being capable of withstanding a hammer blow or throw. Thor often uses the hammer as a physical weapon. It has been described as impacting with sufficient force to "destroy mountains" and has proven capable of creating a small crack in the armor of a Celestial, with a rare exception being primary adamantium. Mjölnir also grants Thor mystical attributes and powers such as manipulation of the electromagnetic spectrum, gravity, etc. A few other examples of the abilities Thor has shown with Mjölnir are: **'Worthiness Enchantment:' This enchantment surrounding Mjölnir prevents it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found worthy. Thus far, this includes Thor, the Red Norvell, Beta Ray Bill, and Captain America. To anyone else, Mjölnir cannot be lifted from the ground nor wrested from Thor’s grip. Those who are deemed worthy are able to wield Thor's powers. As the true master of Mjölnir, Thor can also will unto others the ability to wield the mystical hammer, bypassing the worthiness enchantment, and also empower them with his own godly abilities. **'Mystical Link:' Mjölnir obeys Thor’s commands as though it were alive, and if Thor’s will is strong enough, the hammer can pass through nearly any barrier to reach him should he so chooses; Mjölnir will even carve its way through the very center of entire planets to get back to Thor. **'Weather Control:' Wielding Mjölnir grants Thor the ability to control the base elements of a storm, i.e. rain, wind, thunder, ice, snow and more. He can create giant raging storms complete with thunder, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes, blizzards, tidal waves, exploding volcanoes, earthquakes and torrential rains across entire planets at a moment's notice. He can also create any of these phenomena individually. Another aspect of this power allows him to stop any of these weather conditions instantly as well. Thor can create storms on a planetary wide scale, and can go beyond and defy what natural weather can do such as creating rain in space where there is no atmosphere. Thor's ability to control and create storms extends to any and all storms as he has been shown to control and create powerful stellar winds in space and so on. Thor can free weather effects, directly from Mjölnir. Like: thunders, lightnings, high winds, ice rays, solar flares and more. **'Flight:' Thor is capable of hurling Mjölnir with great force and, by holding onto the handle, is capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds. While in an Earth-like atmosphere, Thor generally flies at roughly the Speed of Sound, roughly 770 miles per hour. Thor can fly so fast that he is invisible to the naked eye. He has been clocked flying at three times the speed of light, and is capable of achieving speeds far greater than that. He can perform complicated maneuvers in the air, and change course in mid-flight at the speed of thought. He can hover in mid air with the winds like Storm. **'Energy Projection:' With Mjölnir, Thor can project powerful mystical blasts of energy. He can even channel energies for stronger energy attacks. **'God Blast:' Thor is capable of channeling different amounts of his godly energies in combination with the mystical properties of Mjölnir can be channeled through his hammer for a single massive blast known as the God Blast which is able to kill even immortals. His godly energy is so vast and powerful, that even when reinforced with the Belt of Strength, which should double Mjölnir's fortification and durability, when Thor channeled his godly energies into Mjölnir to destroy the Brain Dome of the mighty Celestial Exitar, the hammer shattered from the amount of power Thor channeled. The God Blast is so immensely powerful and destructive that it has proven capable of causing such a great degree of damage to a starving Galactus that he was forced to flee for his life. Thor can send the God Blast to the core of Ego the Living Planet and Alter Ego and render both comatose. **'Anti-Force:' Thor is capable of producing an indescribably powerful blast known as the Anti-Force which is capable of annihilating entire planets. **'Thermal Explosion:' Thor can generate an amount of thermal energy so powerful that it is able to defeat villains like Ego the Living Planet. **'Energy Sensing:' Mjölnir can detect practically all types of energy. It reacts particularly strongly to evil psychic energy, and supernatural energy. Mjölnir can also track down the energy pattern of someone in hiding, detect any Asgardians aura by their electrons discharge, and can sense and track the energy radiating from mystical objects. **'Energy Absorption and Redirection:' Thor is able to use Mjölnir to absorb energy blasts directed towards him as means of attack. Once the energy is absorbed, Thor can redirect it back amplified towards the source. Thor used Mjölnir to absorb the Silver Surfer's Cosmic blasts Sky-Walker's Cosmic Tempest, radio active energy, and magnetism such as Magneto's personal magnetic field. Mjölnir's even managed to redirect the energy of the Null Bomb, which was created to destroy all life in the Black Galaxy, the blast of which was shown as powerful enough to reignite a dying sun. It has also absorbed mystical energies, such as Pluto's mystic flame. The hammer was even able to absorb a portion of the mystical energies granted from every god pantheon on Earth. **'Teleportation:' By grasping Mjölnir by the leather thong and rapidly swirling it, Thor can channel energies for the purpose of opening gateways through means of a vortex and in this vortex time has no meaning, which means he and others can pass through it to their destinations instantaneously. He can open gateways which allow him to travel across locations no matter how great the distance within moments or even across entire dimensions, as he does when he travels from Asgard to Earth and vice-versa. Thor has used Mjölnir to rip the fabric of the Universe to send Surtur and Yimir to the Death Dimension and send an entire population to Limbo, Thor can also use Mjölnir to travel through portals anywhere within the same dimension. **'Barriers:' With Mjölnir, Thor is capable of creating powerful barriers, force fields and vortexes that are impenetrable. Not even Earth's most advanced weapons could weaken Thor's barrier field that shielded the U.N. headquarters. Thor stated that he could have contained a cosmic flash attack from Stellaris, this blast was strong enough to destroy the planet Earth. These vortexes and barriers are so immensely durable that Thor was able to prevent a life bomb from detonating, **'Matter Manipulation:' By spinning Mjölnir in a precise manner at cyclotronic speeds, Thor can manipulate matter from a molecular level to a vast scale, which allows him to create other configurations and even allows him to transmute the elements themselves. This ability was evident when he transmuted the air around Absorbing Man's body to the gas helium. **'Resurrection:' While channeling his power through Mjölnir, Thor was able to resurrect a man he had wrongly killed. **'Alpha Particles:' Thor's hammer can harness Alpha Particles from the atmosphere and could use it to atomize any weaponry. **'Negation of Mystic Energy:' He used this ability on the Juggernaut himself to negate the mystical energies that grant him his mystical invulnerability, allowing him to defeat Juggernaut in combat. He was able to stop Mephisto from taking human souls to the Dark Dimension. **'Nether World Power:' Thor can use Mjölnir to tap into the power of the Nether Worlds (dark dimensions). **'Cosmic Energy:' Mjölnir allows Thor to produce and control Cosmic Energy to an unknown limit for a variety of purposes. **'Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation:' Thor was able to absorb and manipulate the electromagnetic energies of the Celestial Mothership. **'Invisibility and Intangibility:' Thor can turn himself or others, using Mjölnir, completely intangible and/or invisible. An offshoot of this ability is that Thor can use Mjölnir to completely disrupt the phasing abilities of super humans such as the Vision, Shadowcat etc. **'Illusion Detection:' Mjölnir can distinguish images, holograms, and different illusions from reality: Thor once commanded the hammer to strike the demon lord Mephisto, who was hiding amongst false images of himself. **'Interdimensional Messaging:' Thor can used Mjölnir to send psychic messages between the Nine Realms. **'Force Field Creation:' Mjölnir has given Thor the ability to create powerful barriers that have been seen to be impenetrable. This has given Thor the ability to contain powerful explosions. **'Holy Object:' As a former religious relic, Mjölnir is lethal to undead. Thor once threw Mjölnir at a vampire, with contact causing the vampire to burst into flame and crumble to dust. Notes *The traditional helmet that Thor wears was gifted to him as an adolescent from the All-Father Odin. Trivia *Unlike in the comics, where the worthiness enchantment rendered Thor powerless if he remained out of contact with Mjolnir for longer than a minute, Earth-416274 Thor appears to have no such weakness, retaining his strength even without the hammer, as shown when he engaged the Hulk in combat on the Helicarrier; having proven himself worthy of his power, Mjolnir now serves merely to increase his power rather than serving as the sole source of it. Behind the Scenes *Thor Odinson is voiced by Rick D. Wasserman. External Links * * Category:Avengers members Category:No Dual Identity Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Aesir Category:Deities Category:Asgardians Category:Married Characters Category:Height Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 6" Category:Weight Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blond Hair Category:Earth-416274 Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Normal Intelligence Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Golden-Age Characters Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Kings (Royalty) Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Regeneration Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Atmokinesis Category:Force Field Category:Magicians Category:Electrokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Flight Category:Teleporters Category:Geokinesis Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Elder God/Asgardian Hybrids Category:Fencing Category:Transmutation Category:Time Travelers Category:Diplomatic Immunity Category:Dynamokinesis Category:Collector's Museum Category:Gaea Family Category:Thor Family Category:Odin Family Category:Frigga Family Category:Wind Breath Category:Storm Deities